Emilys Epiphany
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: What If Emily Read The Stars Hollow online newspaper? Set during season 6. LL Java Junkie COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Epiphany 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, its characters or its plotlines. ASP and The WB do, but I am not them.

What If Emily ever read the Stars Hollow Online Newspaper? Set In Season Six

Fluff Warning! LL JavaJunkie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe Lorelai and that scumbag are getting married! Emily thought to herself one morning. There must be something I can do to prevent this from happening, Emily thought. All I need is some info on Luke….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**About Lunchtime**

"LLUUCCAASS" Lorelai yelled upon coming into the diner

"What" Luke asked.

"Coffeeeeeeeee!" she exclaimed as she sat down at the counter.

"Were all out" he said suppressing a grin.

"Not funny" She said despair was apparent in her voice.

"I thought it was", he says pouring her coffee.

"Luke, unless you want me to die before our wedding I doubt cutting me off my caffeine is a great idea"

"Well you need to be there" he said refilling the cup "so I might have to let you off" he goes around the Diner filling everyone's cups then comes back.

"So what's up I called you twice earlier and you weren't there."

"Awh missing me already"!

"Nah, just wondering'"

"I was at my Parents house if you must know"

"Oh yeah did you tell them".

"Yeah didn't take it to well they pulled the old your making a mistake thing oh and the usual he's not good enough crap so I just told them and left"

"Well they handled it better than I thought they would" Luke exclaimed

"Yeah I guess" she nonchalantly agreed

"no blood shed" he half stated half questioned.

"yet" she added with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat down at Richards computer "there must be something on this brute that I could use to prevent Them Getting married" she inwardly thought "but what?" after a moment of hard thinking she finally got it" "The Stars Hollow Web Page! Rory told me they had an online newspaper. Im sure they'll be some dirt on Luke in that!"

She typed in and searched Newspaper back copies under Luke Danes There Were three articles **"Luke and Lorelai: Together At Last"**, **"Nicole and The Heartbreaking Story That Follows"** and one article was Called **"Danes Saves The Dragonfly"** Emily opened it and read as follows

Lucas Danes is one of stars hollows most respected proprietors. He has a successful self made business that can top many in stars hollow and surrounding communities. Therefore Its Not Surprising that Luke Danes has 30,000 dollars around to give people. Which Is more that Chris Hayden can say. Not just a random person but Lorelai Gilmore who upon renovating the Dragonfly ran out of money. It is not surprising that he gave her this money being one of her closest friend (as many suspect maybe more) what's more surprising is the conditions on which he gave it to her. Luke has been married to Nicole Leahy since June therefore its surprising that Nicole had "no say In This Matter" as well as that Luke Loaned her this money and insisted on No official Contract and that she pay him back "whenever she can".

"Oh my" she noticed The Link to Chris's Name and Clicked on It

**Father Declined**

Breaking News! As We all now Rory Gilmore's Biological Father Christopher Hayden came to town yesterday and is currently staying at the Gilmore house. What most of you may not be aware of is that Christopher Hayden (Son of wealthy lawyer Straub Hayden) Is actually bankrupt. That's right our own Mr. wealthy from rich-town Hartford its actually suffering business failure that right yesterday Chris insisted on taking Rory shopping and (of course knowing Rory) ended up in Andrew's Bookstore where Chris Also Insisted on buying Rory a gift of "anything she likes" Rory reluctantly agreed and wound up picking up a Big Dictionary. Chris Charged It To his credit card but it was declined and when Andrew offered to try it again Chris insisted he didn't. All I can say is (considering this was the first time Rory's dad has bothered to show up in years) CONSIDER THAT BULLET DODGED LORELAI!

Next she opened **Nicole and the heartbreaking story that followed **

Luke Danes. Generous, loyal, and by the book, or so we thought until last June when he spontaneously married 3-month girlfriend Nicole Leahy during a summer cruise to Alaska. Everyone was shocked but no one was more shocked than Luke's best friend Lorelai Gilmore. Everyone in town knows the true yet harbored feelings Luke and Lorelai have for each other but themselves. Following this rash (and drunken) decision to get married Luke and Nicole Immediately started to file for divorce. During the Divorce process Nicole came back to Luke asking for a second chance, "They could work on their marriage" said Nicole. Luke agreed and they decided to get back together. Luke and Nicole Moved into a townhouse in Litchfield about three weeks after this. This infuriated Lorelai with jealousy and caused her to almost admit her true feelings for him. Unfortunately Luke and Nicole's happiness ended there. Luke and Nicole started fighting He spent more time at the diner (staying nights too) and they grew apart. One morning in Litchfield when Luke was getting dressed he noticed someone else's socks in his sock drawer. He asked Nicole what was going on but she denied anything and said _she_ bought them for him. Luke didn't buy the story so that night he told Nicole he was staying at the diner but later drove to the house in Litchfield and what he saw astounded him. Nicole was getting out of a car with a man (later dubbed the sock man) they kissed and entered Luke and Nicole's house. Luke shocked confused and upset went home and was comforted by Lorelai. He Filed for Divorce the next day.

Richaaaaaaard! She yelled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later That Day**

"Luke!" She screamed coming through the door of the diner and sitting down at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai" (they kiss) "how was your day"

"Long" she stated. She was obviously tired and didn't want to talk about it yet so he poured her some coffee

"Thanks" she said and perked up at once. Then she waited "… no lecture"

"You deserve it you've had a tough day"

"Tell me about it, and there will be a billion calls on the machine from my mother plus all the times she called the inn I had to turn my cell off to stop her calling that too."

"Well she's determined" he said smirking but stopped when Lorelai scowled at him.

"God, soon she'll show up at my house. Why can't she just give it a rest, its not like anything she says will stop me from marring you."

"Well that's good to know" he replied sarcastically.

"Mmm…" she said sipping her coffee, "… and if there's one person I can't deal with today it's Emily Gilmore!

"Or apparently having to screen another one of her calls" he joked.

"Yeah" she laughed, "hey I haven't had a break for ages im gonna use your bathroom that's ok right"

"Make yourself at home" he said "there's more of your stuff in it than mine, so really that doesn't make a difference."

She laughed as she headed upstairs.

She hadn't been gone five minutes when someone entered the diner who Luke knew would mess everything up.

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! (I bet everyone knows who it is)

Please Read and Review! My first Fan Fiction so be gentle!


	2. Diner screaming and talking about Luke

Hey Everyone OMG I love everyone that reviewed. Plenty of X's and O's to all of you. I'm too lazy to write out personal reply's to your reviews, so just remember I appreciate them A LOT! Any Criticism that you want to give is fine by me. You guys are a lot more experienced than me (Dirty!)

Sorry About all the grammar, spelling, and plain old stupid mistakes I made in the last chapter (I have no beta) bear with me, I'm just getting used to writing Fan fictions. This Chapter should be much neater. (I hope)

By the way the Lorelai mean a flash of Lorelai on the stairs.

Oh, and The Rory, Yale stuff never happened so Rory was first to know about the engagement. She Spent The Summer at home and now she's going back to yale

And on with the story………………

Chapter 2

"Emily." Luke stated.

"Where's my daughter" Emily practically screamed.

"Excuse Me" Luke asked shaking himself out of confusion

"You heard me, Lorelai, My daughter." Emily said Coldly.

At this time Lorelai was coming down the stairs from Lukes apartment. 

"I checked the Inn, the staff there said she left, she's not at her house and she has her cell phone turned off, now WHERE IS SHE!" Emily said getting impatient.

Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs. She was about to go out there and yell at her mom but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Luke say… 

"She's not here." Luke said hoping Emily wouldn't see right through his blatant lie.

"What." Emily said in disbelief.

"You heard me, s-h-e-s n-o-t h-e-r-e" he repeated slower.

"Well where is she then" yelled Emily very impatiently.

"I have no idea." Said Luke calmly

"You're her fiancé and you have no idea where she is?" Emily said in cocky tone as if to slash right through Luke.

"You're her mother." He slashed right back

"She wont talk to me." Emily said as though this was a startling revelation.

"I wonder why" Luke deadpanned

"Excuse me!"

"You appreciate nothing in Lorelai's life for what it is. Your constantly trying to force her into 'your perfect daughter' and you don't respect her for what she is or what she's done with her life." Luke gave her a dirty look as he finished his rant.

"When you see Lorelai tell her I came by" she said quietly and that with that she left the diner in a hurry.

Lorelai came out from the stairs. She hugged him tight and mumbled "thank-you" against his flannel.

"For what?" he questioned surprised.

"You battled with Emily Gilmore instead of me, that's on the same level as jumping in front of a truck to save me" she said letting go of the hug

Luke just gave her a blank stare.

"Plus you stood up for me, and battled her yourself instead of having me dealing with her because you knew I couldn't handle the stress" she added. " I told you its like jumping in front of a truck"

They both snickered. Rory Came Into the Diner as Lorelai went back to her chair at the counter.

"Hey Mom" said Rory

"Oh daughter of mine" she squeaked "are you all packed up and ready to leave me" she pouted

"Yep it's all ready to be taken tomorrow" stated Rory.

"Speaking of which" she turned to Luke "Your helping bring her stuff back right"

"Yeah" he replies "what time"

"Two, classes start on Monday"

"Ok" he grunted

"We're not doing anything tonight are we?"

"No" he grunted again.

"Kay cause I promised Sookie that me and Rory would go to her house tonight. She's desperate to start planning things for the wedding."

"I thought that major planning was the maid of honor's job" he said motioning toward Rory.

"Well traditionally speaking yes" she air quoted. "But Rory has school so it would be hard and since I what Rory and Sookie to be somewhat equal bridesmaids then Sookie gets to plan the wedding." Lorelai said proving her theory.

"Plus Sookie is a great party planner and you and her have hosted hundreds of weddings at the Inn so she's the better pick, for the weddings sake." Rory said

"Plus, you get to plan my Bachelor-ette party" she said her eyes glinting with hopefulness

What? Rory said feigning shock

"My Bachelor-ette party, you are planning me one right?" she said in despair.

"n-no" said Rory carefully.

"uh huh" exclaimed Lorelai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later On at Sookies House

"aahhh the brides here" Sookie said Giddily answering the door.

"Wow Sookie someone's in a good mood" Rory said noticing all the baked goods around the house.

"Or drunk" Lorelai added and received a playful swat from Sookie.

"Sookie, its September." Lorelai stated Matter-of-factly.

"I know what month it is" Sookie giggled.

"My wedding is in December. December is 3 months from now and you did all this!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well you came over here to discuss the wedding" argued Sookie.

"Yes, discuss not have a pie and everything in Sookies house eating contest" Lorelai playfully argued back.

"Well testing the food will help you aid your decisions" said Sookie giggily.

"Oookkayyy" Lorelai said giving in.

"Shall we be seated" Rory gestured toward the kitchen table.

"My that fancy school has my daughter talking like Shakespeare" Lorelai joked

"Or a waiter" Sookie added.

They all sat down at the Kitchen table and Sookie poured them all drinks.

"Well, tell be something about the wedding" Sookie prompted "whatever you've already planned, before I have a curiosity fit!"

"Okay well… I will make the bridesmaid dresses, but you each have a big say in designing yours so they will be individual, they will be light blue. My dress will be traditional white. And I already looked at one inside a magazine that was strapless and down to the floor, it was pretty plain but sparkly, I loved it. Sookie will do the Catering and make the Cake. The wedding itself will be held out the dragonfly and we will stand under Lukes chuppah because it's December and there will be snow on the ground, so it will be very pretty. The reception will be inside The Dragonfly. Gigi (Georgia) will be the flower girl you two obviously are going to be the bridesmaids, Davey will be the ring bearer, and Luke hasn't chosen his best man yet but it will probably be Buddy from Sniffys Tavern or Jess, but jess might be awkward cause I don't know whether he is in New York or California at the moment. I already know pretty much know who is on the guest list, it will be a pretty small wedding but most of the town will be there. Liz is making the wedding bands, and we already told what we want and we are going to write our own vows. My something old will be Lukes' grandmothers' necklace. Traditionally every woman in his family has worn it but since Liz didn't, Luke asked me if I wanted to. My something new will be my dress, my something borrowed will be my moms' tiara (If she ever lets me borrow it) and my something blue will be my shoes. …did I miss anything out?"

"m-mom!" Both Rory and Sookies jaws had dropped slightly.

"What?" asked Lorelai

"You planned the whole wedding"

"Well, it's nowhere near done so you guys can help teak it so…" Lorelai started to get worried that they were mad at her.

"I didn't expect you to be like this" Sookie said blown away.

"Why" Lorelai was very confused.

"Max" they stated in unison.

"oh, well that was different I didn't love him like I love Luke" they both grinned widely.

"do you remember your bachelor-ette party" Sookie wondered aloud,

"Vaguely, I was very drunk" she snickered.

"Grandma was talking about her wedding week and how much of a mess she was thinking about it, and grandpa and trying on her wedding dress…" Rory started.

"I remember that bit" said Lorelai.

"Well you weren't bothered with max and now you are with Luke" exclaimed Sookie

"Well that I can understand, 'cause that almost marriage to Max didn't turn out so well did it" Lorelai laughed.

"And it was kind of because of Luke that I ran from him anyway" Lorelai added absent mindedly.

"You ran from max cause of Luke! Sookie exclaimed.

"I thought it was dad" Rory said confused.

"Nope Luke brought me the chuppah and we talked about finding the right person to deal with your crap" Lorelai laughed and "then after that I had the sudden feeling that Max wasn't the one for me".

"That Luke was" wondered Sookie.

"Not exactly, I didn't fully realize it then, but I think it was always there in the back of my mind". Lorelai explained.

"I can't believe that all this time Luke was the one and you were about to marrying another man" Sookie gasped.

"Luke" Rory questioned grinning

"Luke" she answered and drifted off into another wedding day dream…

They didn't Leave Sookies until one o clock in the morning they stayed up all night discussing the wedding, Luke, and Love in general.

TBC…

A/N: Haha Emily Got Served! I hate Emily, but I love her at the same time. In most of the scenes that Emily's in she makes them funny, but when she's causing trouble for Lorelai and screwing around with her love life (wedding bell blues anyone?) I really don't like her Character. Sorry for the fluff this was mostly chapter filler. I won't be able to update for a few days, maybe even a week.

Btw; I have other stories in the making. They're called 'It Started Off with a Kiss', 'the Whole Package' and 'Another Annual Dance Marathon'.

REVIEW! (purleez)

VVV press the pretty button VVV


	3. An Interrupted Dinner

A/N hey guys! Thanks for all you rave reviews! I (heart) you all. Sorry it took me like a week to update, school just started and I do have a life. I have some replies to some reviews from both chapters, but to the people that just wrote update or continue (or something of that variety) I haven't got much to say cause they're so vague and short (not that I don't appreciate them cause if you didn't get the message, I DO!)

BTW. I don't live by an update schedule, sometimes I will update in a day, sometime a week. My personal Laptop has a old version of internet explorer, so I cannot login to my account from it. I can only update to when I use my fathers office computer. He rarely lets my use it so I update either when my parents are out or occasionally when there home. (just 'cause I don't want hexing for updating 4 times a week and then not for two weeks LOL)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore girls, or any of its characters cause Lorelai and Luke would ma(coughs) I mean show affection a lot more than they do if I did own the Gilmore Girls, Ah well I can dream…. (this also includes the restaurants I use in this chapter)

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules- **I'm glad you like the online newspaper thing. Your just like me, I have been reading Gilmore Girls Fan Fictions for almost a year, but I've only been writing for like two weeks, so all I can say is get writing 'cause im sure after reading all of ours you have some great ideas, and I would love to read them!

**Gilmoregirlkk**- Sorry about the sock mix up I haven't actually seen that episode and I based what I wrote on stuff that people wrote at forums, and reading summaries etc. I will try and change it. I am pleased that you like it and I will continue writing

**Erik Meister-** thank-you for your high praise and I agree it does sound beautiful. I took bits and pieces form other fanfics and mixed them with my own stuff to make it. I hopefully will include the wedding in the story so you will get to 'see' it.

**J stone-** I agree with you about Luke although he semi stood up for Lorelai in Pulp friction.

**Orangesherbert7- **Im glad you agree about Emily. I had to include the Max/Luke realization because it was so damn obvious why she left max and I thought that needed to be included. It took me a while to come up with Gigi, because the thought of Gigi in the wedding can be a little unsettling but she's Rory's sister, and she was the only young girl I could think of (since Martha would be far too young).

**GilmoregirlsFreakazoid-** I'm glad you like it. I had to put the infuriated and jealous thing because duh! She was soooooooo totally jealous when Luke moved so jealous in fact that she almost admitted her feelings for him. Every time I see that scene In The Clamor and the Clangor I Squeeeee! LOL but I hate the reverend for interrupting them aggghhh!

Plus many thanks to **xxnicole03xx** for being my first reviewer. Much love goes out to you and I dedicate this chapter to you! (and all of my reviewers)

**At The Diner…**

"Luke I have told you many times that you should check my receipt before you give it to me sure you may say that its just a penny but I should at least get a free fries to be so courteous as to not press charges…" Kirk said annoyed.

"Kirk get outta here!" Luke said also annoyed.

"Fine, sure con me out of my money but mark my words one day you and your business are going dooooown!" He says getting out of his chair.

"See you for lunch Kirk" Luke said sarcastically

"Save me some pie" Kirk requested.

"Not Gonna happen Kirk. Bye" Luke continued

"You save Lorelai Pie!" Kirk storms out of the diner as Lorelai's coming in and causes Lorelai to drop all the files, folders, papers etc that she's holding.

"Kirk" he yells trying to get him to come back and help Lorelai but he already down the street talking to Lulu.

"Sorry about all of this" Lorelai said scrambling all over the diner floor trying to grab everything before Luke saw what she had.

"Hey its kirks fault not yours he ran into you" Luke explained.

"Why'd he run out the diner to suddenly" she asked

"'Cause he's Kirk and he told me to save him some pie and give him free fries so that he wouldn't press charges for his receipt being a half a penny off" he said picking up the last papers.

"Hey, I get saved pie and free fries" she said with a mischievous grin and she said walking over to the counter and settling herself on a chair.

"Yeah well I like _you" _he points out putting on the coffee machine.

"Well that's good since were getting married and all" she smirked but with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I know… "He stated "hi"

"Hi" she said flirty

(They kiss over the counter)

"So, what did you talk about at Sookies' last night?" he was curious to know what they had planned.

"Oh, um… wedding stuff?" She cringed.

"really!" he sarcastically exclaimed "what stuff?

"ok, but don't get tell me im insane or get mad okay" she said nervously

"uh sure okay "he was utterly confused and slightly worried now.

Lorelai just passed him the heap of files and papers. Luke just stared at them with a totally blank look on his face, so Lorelai had no idea what he was thinking as he just flipped through wedding catalogues, dress pictures, fabric styles, recipes, cake designs, and a guest list.

"Soo…?" Lorelai asked really nervous now.

"Okay" he said going to fill coffee cups.

"Sooo… what? Are you giving me a Mr. freeze? 'Cause I don't want you to freeze me out, I didn't mean to plan al- everything without you and we can change everything if you want to, I just truly cant wait to be married and it is going to be perfect, and I just got carried away… im sorry" she explained

By this time Lorelai had successfully followed him around the whole diner and back to the counter again.

"Luke…" she wanted him to talk to her.

Luke just grabbed her and kissed her hard

When they broke apart Lorelai was the first to talk "Wow um okay so is that a I forgive you I was never mad at you in the first place…"

"Lorelai I said okay cause im cool with whatever you want, im surprised that you had the time to do it already but sure, I don't mind" he said motioning for her to sit down.

"Your sure' she questioned.

"Hey as long as your there I'm good with anything" he told her

"You're the best boyfr- fiancé ever" she corrected herself.

"I've been told" he smirked.

"Ugh" she playfully slapped him "bye" she kissed him quickly as he handed her a bag with a couple of donuts.

"see ya later" he said

"2 o'clock" she added

Kirk walks back in as Lorelai's leaving "Luke did she pay for that"

"No." he told him

"You know I think if you were more friendly and didn't play favorites with Lorelai and were fair you would get a lot more customers…" he started to explain

"Shut up Kirk", "why are a here?"

"Im taking lulu out for lunch and I need my wallet" he said

"Well okay go home and get your wallet," he stated

"its here" Kirk said as if it was obvious.

"Where?" Luke asked

"I don't know I lost it" Kirk said

"Well its not here now" Luke sneered

"Luke! You're very unhelpful" Kirk exclaimed.

"Just doing my job" he said turning round and going into the storeroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gilmore Mansion

"Its okay Emily, Im sure everything will turn out alright" Richard said trying to reassure his wife.

"but it was true, everything he said was true, I feel like a complete idiot" she exclaimed.

"Emily, its okay, you didn't know" he tried reassuring her again.

"I was embarrassed and… why didn't Lorelai ever tell me any of that stuff, about how Luke gave her 30,000 dollars and that Nicole cheated on him, and why didn't I know that Chris's business failed and that he's never there for Rory!" he grilled Richard angrily.

"Emily not even I knew about Chris's business failure. I wouldn't be surprised if he never told his own father". Richard said

"I still cant believe that Luke is financially balanced enough to give his friend 30,000 dollars without a second thought where as Chris couldn't even buy Rory a dictionary".

"I no, its startling to think that all this time Luke may have been better for Lorelai than Chris (financially)" Richard stated

"Yeah, we obviously misjudged him" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes we did" Richard agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Inn

"Sookieeeeeeeee!" Lorelai yelled upon entering the kitchen.

"Where's Sookie?" She questioned the woman grating carrots across the table.

"Je ne sais pas" answered the kitchen worker to whom Lorelai was talking.

"Um okay" she said thinking back to the French she learned for her and Rory's backpacking trip two years prior "what's you name" she asked.

"Je m'appelle Maria" answered The French woman.

"Maria, like, as in… sound of music" she sang.

"Excuse moi" she looked confused.

"Nothing" she explained. "Im Lorelai" she said holding out her hand for her to shake "Im the manager here".

"You Sookie co's worker yes" she said in a thick French accent not dissimilar to Michel's.

"Oh, um yeah that's me. So you do speak English then". Lorelai asked.

"Oui, un petite pas" she said "but its is nots good" she added

"oh okay well I forgot Sookie hired an extra hand around here but Im glad to finally meet you". Lorelai said.

"Yes you too" she says.

"oh well…" she was cut off by her cell phone she saw It was Luke she walked toward the pantry to answer it "nice to meet you" she said as she walked away.

"hey Lukey wats up" she answered.

"Um hey I was just wondering if you were doing anything later" he repliedh

"Well, I was going out with Bono tomorrow, but im sure he wont mind me canceling"

"Well now don't go canceling bono on my account" he joked.

"Well… this is a hefty decision… what did you have in mind?" she asked

"Dinner" he simply stated.

"Kay"

"Pick ya up at eight" he questioned

"Kay (in the background she hears a huge noise and lots of French swearing)

"Um oh my god! Luke I have to go I'll uh …see you later" she said distractedly.

"What's going on" he was curious.

"New kitchen staff… Michel…. Loud bang …got to go" she tried to explain.

"ok see ya later"

"bye" she hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**About 2:30 outside the Gilmore house**

Lorelai, Luke and Rory are putting boxes of Rory's stuff in Lukes Truck

"Why wont you tell me where we are going!"

"Because It's a surprise" he simply stated.

"Ugh this is sooooo not cool" she told him

Luke just laughed

"Ok this should be the last box" exclaimed Rory carrying a large box.

"Im exhausted," said Lorelai dramatically put her hand to her head "I may faint" she says pointedly before falling back against Luke.

Luke (he is standing just behind her) catches her

"My savior!" she exclaimed causing all of them to laugh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That evening**

"Wow the fuitis de la belle is very fancy" she said as they were entering the restaurant.

"Its not that fancy!" he said defending himself.

"Sure" she muttered as they sat down at their table.

"I like it though, it's nice," she said comfortably.

"Yeah, it is" he agreed.

"So…" she said looking at the menu "what to have" she said as she was scanning the back page "Luke, what's escargots"

"snails, in French" he explained

"eeeew" she said shutting the menu.

"Just have steak" he said

"Ok… so can we talk about the wedding? I got my dress today." She added

"Ok, what's it look like?" he asked.

"Well I can't tell you" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he questioned

"So it's a surprise, duh, your acting like you've never got married before" she joked

"Yes and you saw how functional that marriage turned out to be" he stated.

"That's nothing compared to us, were going to be the most dysfunctional family ever" she said proudly.

"Good" he said seriously.

They just sat they way for a few seconds smiling enjoying there moment.

"I bought us a house" he blurted out.

"Wha-what?" She was surprised.

"I bought the Twickham house…for us" he explained.

"I…Uh…well" she was speechless, (not a normal occurrence for a Gilmore) she couldn't string a sentence together.

"Lorelai!" Two people was running toward her.

"O my god, not now" she muttered, so that only Luke could hear her.

"Lorelai Gilmore don't ignore your mother" Emily barked causing many people in the restaurant to turn round.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Richard offered to take me out tonight" she explained "now why wont you answer my calls?"

"Luke, Dad excuse us for a minute" Lorelai said before getting and grabbing her moms arm and pulling her with her

"Ok" said Luke

"Of course" said Richard

Lorelai dragged her mom out of the restaurant.

"Ok mom, just hear me out, I don't in any way, shape or form, care if you don't like or approve of Luke or us getting married." She bellowed "There is nothing that you can say that will stop me from marring him" she breathed a sigh of relief "glad I got that all out"

"Im Sorry." Emily said quietly.

"What" Lorelai was stunned.

"I apologize for not treating Luke, or your engagement with the respect that it deserves".

"Wow, that's why you kept calling" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes" Emily stated.

"To apologize" Lorelai clarified.

"Yes, now why didn't you tell me about Luke Lending you 30,000 dollars or about Nicole Cheating On him, Or about how Chris couldn't even buy a dictionary and that he's never around?" Emily grilled.

"Well, you left at the test run before I said anything, you never seemed to care about Lukes personal life, and I tried to tell you about Chris but you just kept trying to get us together." Lorelai explained.

"Again I apologize." she repeated.

"How did you know all this?"

"The Stars Hollow Online Newspaper" she explained "I truly am sorry"

"Its okay" Lorelai gave her mom a big hug which shocked Emily at first but then she hugged her back.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well everything's pretty much done, I even got my dress today, but I've still not bought a tiara or found my 'borrow' thing." Lorelai said.

"You can borrow my tiara" Emily said pulling out a large velvet pouch "here"

"Thanks mom" Lorelai started crying too.

"Your welcome, well we should be going, Richard can take me to max on main tonight"

Emily said and started leaving.

"Mom wait." She said "we're no where near done with the plans yet, Sookie and Rory are coming over on Saturday, you should come also, we could really use your advice"

"Thank- you Lorelai that means a lot to me" Emily exclaimed.

They smiled at each other.

"I should get back to Luke" Lorelai broke the silence "him and dad are probably having a right good old time by themselves, but ill see you Saturday' she half asked half stated.

"Ill be over at 10" Emily reassures her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later On In Lorelai's Jeep coming home 

"That was defiantly one of the best steaks I've ever had" she exclaims.

"It was good" he said nervous as to when to bring up the subject of the house again.

"I still can't believe my mom apologized, this is such a rare occasion, Im so happy!" she squeaked

"Yeah" he said halfheartedly.

"Plus, I cant wait to move" she stated nervously

"What!" Luke was so surprised he did a double take.

"Well I was thinking about it through dinner, and I think that t would be nice for us to have a house for us I mean mine is too small and no one else can fit in."

"no one else?" he questioned

"Id like a family, I mean…" she hastily added "if you would" she stammered.

"Defiantly" he added.

"So when do we move" she was now excited.

"That wasn't what I meant, I did buy the Twickham house, but I gave it back, and now Kirk probably has it." He said, mad that he didn't say anything sooner.

"No he doesn't, Kirk bought the property next too the dragonfly for him and Lulu, so the house is still on the market" she happily replied.

"I'll see if I can get it back than" he said.

"Good" Lorelai added.

And with that they drove back to Lorelai house in silence, not freezy silence, or awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

**A/N:** I nooo, im so evil, but I probably wont update for a while (not too long hopefully) btw PURLEEZ tell me if the personalities in this story of out of character from the show.

Btw how many disclaimers are you supposed to have per story? And Max On Main is a real restaurant in Hartford…

REVIEW (I want 10 per chapter)

See ya soon,

Your loving Fanfic writer

Jordan

C'mon, dot be scared, its just a button …

\/v\/ R \/v\/ E \/v\/ V \/v\/ I \/v\/ E \/v\/ W \/v\/


	4. Midnight Confrontations, Parties, and Ol

A/N: Okay so I lied, it didn't take me long to update.

Hey Everyone! Thank-you for your reviews! This chapter is forward a few months so its like 10 days before the wedding. Thank you all you reviewers, I dedicate this chapter to Amy Sherman Palladino 'cause, I totally love her and her writing on Gilmore girls (minus the 'all java junkie fans dropped dead' cliffhanger on the finale) I can't wait for September 13th, Luke has to say yes…

Disclaimer: I am not ASP (as you can probably tell from above) or a part of the WB so I (unfortunately) don't own Gilmore girls.

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules**: Im glad you liked it! Im pleased that you think the characters were dead on; I was just worried that the characters didn't sound right. Don't feel stupid, cause I do exactly the same thing as you when I read fanfics, and im happy that you think mine works! You always have the longest reviews, and I appreciate them A LOT!

**Orangesherbert7:** VEEERY happy you liked the chapter! And I always think long chapters are better when you read them so I decided to make that one longer. I have always love the Kirk scene and when I got to this chapter I realized there weren't any, so thast why I put it in. Emily was a little ooc but, I had to have her apologize, and since she dosnt apologize a lot, I thought it would be a big deal. Lorelai seems like the family type, and I wanted her to move.

**Icytiger8888:** LOL your review was probably my favourite. It was hilarious; you have a great sense of humor. Im glad you like the story. Have you written any LL fanfics? Id love to read them, they'd be so damn funny…

**Sonnyangel:** Im glad you thought it was realistic. It makes me happy, and when im happy I write more, LOL it's the circle of life really! The article ideas popped into my head after watching Christopher Returns. It may be hard to believe that stars hollow has an online newspaper but according to Lorelai in Christopher returns, there is one. "She didn't! Andrew from the bookstore called, and Jackson, oh and it was the cover story of the stars hollow web page." I presumed from that that there was a Stars Hollow online newspaper.

Believe it or not the whole 'Emily apologizing' thing is supposed to be sincere, she doesn't believe he's rich, she just realizes that he's a lot better for her (financially and otherwise) than Chris and there a lot about him she didn't understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: midnight confrontations, parties, and old flames 

Two and a half months had passed since the run in with Emily at Frutis de la Belle. Emily had got together with Lorelai, Sookie and Rory every Saturday to discuss the wedding. At first Emily was controlling and wanted to do everything her way, but Lorelai talked to her and she relented. Everything had been set up and Luke and Lorelai had moved into the Twickham house. Rory had her own room in their new house, and was staying there this week for Christmas break. The wedding was set the 26 of December and that was in 9 days, so everyone was excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About midnight on Friday the 16th Of December (or December the 17th depending on how you look at it)

It was late, 12:15 to be exact and Lorelai still wasn't asleep, she had tried. Really! She had but her thought were somewhere else, that somewhere would be standing under a chuppah in 9 days in the garden of the dragonfly with snow everywhere as Luke and her promise themselves to each other forever….

So she got out of bed carefully so that she didn't wake Luke as she had everyday for about a week and went under the bed and pulled out her silky white wedding dress from its hiding place she slipped off the cover, went into the bathroom and tried it on.

"Perfect" she said to herself as she looked at herself.

She couldn't think about it enough, she was always thinking about what was happening in only 9 days, and honestly she couldn't explain how happy and safe she felt in that dress, she stood like that for about 15 minuets until she realized she needed sleep so, she started to take off the dress, but as se was talking it off, the zipper broke off.

"Crap" she said, she searched around the bathroom for her sewing bag but she couldn't find it.

"Damn it must be downstairs, I can't go down looking like this," she thought to herself

Oh well there's no one down there, so im sure ill be fine,

She crept downstairs carefully and went into the 'family room' (or Denzel as Lorelai had named it) where she had been fixing Sookies bridesmaids dress earlier and grabbed her sewing bag and headed through the kitchen to get back to the stairs when she was scared out other skin by someone else in the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh" they screamed simultaneously as they saw each other

"Mom, wha-what are you doing here… I was getting Water… I thought you were the zombie bride… Why are you wearing your wedding dress" A smile crept onto Rory's face as Lorelai turned 13 shades of red.

"Well I- Um… I was…" but she was interrupted by the sound of Luke coming down the stairs.

"Oh no Luke!" she said as Rory pointed to the direction of the bathroom down the hall but Lorelai was already running towards it.

"Oh Hi Luke!" Rory said feigning cheerfulness as Luke entered the kitchen.

"What the hell was going, on I heard you screaming, and your mom was gone so I… where is she?" he was clearly worried.

"Oh um…" Rory said trying to think of an excuse of why they were both awake and were screaming "we uh b-both came downstairs for some water and we kind of scared each other, hence the screaming"

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"In the bathroom, I tell ya all that water…" she added.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, im going back to sleep then"

"Mm Kay night Luke" Rory said feigning tiredness.

"Night" Luke replied.

"Well that was close!" Lorelai said exiting the bathroom as soon as Rory gave her the 'all clear'.

"I no, its totally bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, plus it would be hard to explain this … she gestured toward her mom in the dress … to him" Rory stated

"He'd think you were insane trying on your dress every night".

"How did you know I was doing it every night?" Lorelai questioned.

"Cause you just confirmed it" Rory smirked.

"Oh well… I don't know what I was doing it for, I mean-"" Lorelai started to explain

"I get it mom, it's a love thing. Grandma told us about it" Rory said cutting her off.

"I no but I always thought it was stupid when she said it"

"That's cause you weren't in love enough to do it then, think about it, its logical" Rory reasoned.

"I guess… well I should probably get back upstairs before Luke goes through Lorelai withdrawal" she joked.

"Ill get you some clothes to wear" Rory replied before going upstairs.

"Thanks babe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

about 5 :30 on the 23rd (five days later)

"moooooooooooom!" she yelled "hurry up!"

"I don't need to be there exactly on time, its just a boring business dinner!" Lorelai yelled back.

"You may not need to be there on time, but Im meeting Logan in half an hour, and im dropping you off!"

"Okay, okay coming" she said running down the stairs and out the door.

"I'll be at the diner." Luke told Rory once Lorelai had left "oh and don't get her too badly drunk, cause she'll kill me tomorrow for letting you do this to her if she has a bad hangover".

"Yes sir Rory" mocked as she ran out to follow Rory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The Restaurant

"I still don't get why a business meeting should be held at a restaurant" she told the waiter who was showing her to her table.

"Yes ma'am" the waiter replied "in here ma'am" they said heading for a door

"This is a private room!" she said.

"Yes ma'am"

"Why do we need a room cant we just sit in the main restaurant" She was frustrated now.

"They requested a private room ma'am" he said opening the door.

"Okay but I still don't-" she was cut off balloons, a buffet, and a room full of her friends.

"SURPRISE!" Rory, Sookie, Paris, Lane, Miss Patty, Babbette, Emily, Mrs. Cassinni, Lulu, Gypsy and Liz shouted.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed and started laughing Rory "My baby, How did you do this?" she said giving Rory a hug

"Well Sookie set up the fake meeting, Grandma arranged this private room, I got you here, and Patty, Babbette, and Mrs. Cassini did everything else."

"Wow thanks everyone," she said

"We figured we do dinner here, and Drinks, deserts and games at your house afterwards" Sookie said

"Um, I don't really have anything…"

"Luke, Jackson and TJ are setting it up now." Liz informed her.

"Paris arranged the games; Lane arranged the Music" Rory told her.

"Oh my god you guys are all the best!" she said hugging everyone individually.

"So lets eat!" Gypsy yelled

"Agreed" said Lorelai as she grabbed a plate and headed for the buffet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 7:00

"You know" said Patty "dear old Luke probably has everything set up for the party, don't you think its time to head back to Lorelai's house"

"Yeah suga, we been here almost two hour's" said Babbette

"Okay" Rory said "lets head back home"

"Uh hold on you guys, I need to go to the bathroom before we leave" Lorelai stated.

Lorelai went into the bathroom and as she was washing her hands, Nicole came out of a stall.

"Oh Hi Nicole" Lorelai said feigning niceness.

"Lorelai" Nicole replied curtly.

"So what brings you here?" She tried her best sweet voice to cover up for the complete hatred she had of this woman.

"Oh im here on a business meeting with a client, You?" she said with an attitude.

"Oh I at my Batchelor-ette party" she said naturally smiling at the thought of Luke.

"Oh that's nice," she said in and I don't care' manner "_well at least that makes her out of the picture If I get back together with Luke" _Nicole thought to herself.

"Yeah, We decided on a winter wedding cause I love snow, and Luke was okay with anytime of year so we went with near Christmas" Lorelai said loving the shocked look on Nicole's face when she told that Luke was her fiancé.

"You know, Lukes not really the marrying type" Nicole stated coldly.

"Huh, I guess it depends who he's married to" she stabbed back.

"Sure maybe" she said sarcastically before leaving the bathroom.

"Nicole" Lorelai muttered before leaving

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About Half an hour later back at the Gilmore Danes House 

After they had played 'guess the stripper' (a game invented by Miss Patty) given their gifts of dirty shaped pasta (Sookie) sexy lingerie (Ms Patty and Babbette) and a Vase (Emily). They had all had quite a bit to drink also.

"Hey is saw Nicole in the bathroom" Lorelai admitted once loosened up after a few drinks.

"What is Nicole doing in your bathroom?" Lulu asked

"Not my bathroom, the one at that frenchy pouffy" restaurant thingy Lorelai said.

"Oh yes, I saw her outside the diner as we were coming down here" Mrs. Cassini said

"What like Lukes diner, the diner of Luke, I've got to do something about this Lorelai exclaimed standing up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Liz.

"I don't know" she said frustrated, sitting down "but I'll think of something!" She said proudly.

"Have fun with that" gypsy replied.

"I know!" she said before running out the door.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered as she ran out the house

"What are we cheering for?" asked Emily.

"I don't know but its fun" said Sookie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Oh my gosh I better go and warn Luke that Nicole's coming" She thought to herself_

Lorelai filled with nervousness about how she would tell him when she got to the diner

And she gasped when she saw Nicole's Black Lexus parked outside the diner.

Next On Emily's Epiphany: Lorelai deals with Luke and Nicole, plus The Gilmore Clan spends Christmas together.

A/N EEEEVVIILLL cliffhanger! I will update soon, I promise (before you chew your skin off with anticipation). But the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. But since I easily got 10 reviews last chapter, Im shooting for 15 (or 20 if you want an extra chapter) so it depends on what you guys want…

Be brave and….

!R E V I E W!

\\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\// \\//

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	5. A Holly Jolly Christmas

Keep reviewing! I got enough reviews so im going to have the next chapter be the last one.

**Ayana: **you live in London? That's cool! I was born in England, and moved here 2 years ago! What football team do you support? I love Derby County. I think that Emily always thought Luke was like poor so that's I do think if she knew she would of treated him differently.

Other responses to reviews next chapter

This chapter is why this story is rated T cause theres a little language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: a Holly Jolly (maybe) Christmas

"Oh my god" she said she ran up to the door, grabbed her key (I'm saying she has a key) she was now praying (it had resorted to that) that Nicole and Luke were just _talking_, just two old friends having a little chat- Oh who am I kidding, she's totally making a move on him that bitch. She thought as she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could totally expecting to find a Nicole making a move on him.

"Whoa, Lorelai what's up" Luke said, as Lorelai burst into his apartment as he was filling out some delivery forms.

"Where is she" she yelled as she came in.

"Um Lorelai, who…" Luke asked

"NICOLE that bitch! She already left, well im going to find her and im gonna, im gonna, slap her in the face." She said furiously.

"Shit" she said walking right into the table.

"Lorelai whoa calm down what's going on?" Luke questioned.

"Nicole's here. I saw her in the bathroom as the restaurant, and then Mrs. Cassini saw her walking by the town square, and her car is parked right outside her, in my spot, the spot I always have cause I like it… "

"Sit down he said grabbing her arm (gently). Lorelai Nicole's not here" he said calmly "I swear if she's in stars hollow, she hasn't come into the diner, ask Kirk he left like five minuets ago."

"Well then what's she doing her luuuke! She trying to steal you away so that your stolen and she's the one that stole you."

"Uh okay, maybe she didn't come to see me maybe she came to see Taylor." Luke reasoned.

"Uh she parked outside Luke and she like totally got mad when we were in the restaurant cause I love and she treated you like crap."

"Lorelai, I haven't seen her, I didn't know she was even here, if I did I would've called you immediately. And your right she did treat me like crap and I hate for it" he said trying to reassure her.

"Okay, im sorry" she hugged him from the chair and started crying into his flannel. Her breath stunk of alcohol.

"For what" he stifled a laugh.

"I don't know, just hug me" she said and he hugged her back.

"Luke!" they heard yelling from the stairs. "Luke!" they heard Nicole yell again before entering the room a second later

"What the Fuck are you doing here" Lorelai stood up and yelled as Nicole entered the room.

"I came to talk to Luke" Nicole answered simply.

"How did you get in here Luke asked" standing up also, and taking Lorelais hand to reassure her.

"There door was unlocked" she said nonchalantly

"Oh okay, so Nicole what are I town for" he said trying to lighten up the mood seeing the death glances Lorelai and Nicole were giving each other.

"I was driving by and I thought that I should come by so we could talk" Nicole answered shortly.

"You liar" Lorelai yelled. "I told you we were engaged at the restaurant and you were trying to steal him from me" she said her temper rising even more.

"She's clearly very drunk" Nicole said condescendingly.

"Now Nicole-" Luke said reasonably but with obvious anger in his voice.

"How dare you say I making this up when you know damn well what happened!" Lorelai continued, she was now very upset.

"All I wanted to do was talk to Luke… ALONE." Nicole stated.

Lorelai on the verge of tears starts to leave Luke's side but he grabs her hand " no you don't" he muttered to her sweetly before turning to Nicole.

"Not a chance, Lorelai stays. You want to talk fine then talk" he said sternly.

"I love you Luke"

With this a single tear fell down Lorelai cheek but sadness soon replaced itself with anger.

"What do you think your doing? Huh! You trampled all over Lukes heart, you're a WHORE! you caused him to beat up a car! And you know who was there for him through all of it… Me!" She yelled.

"Luke belongs with me not you! He can't keep up with you, he's a steady serious man. He can't possibly love you' Nicole stabbed.

"I love him," she said quietly

"Well he'd be insane if he loved you" Nicole stabbed again.

"Get the Hell out of my apartment!" He yelled at Nicole furious with what she was saying to Lorelai.

"Wait, Luke I-" Nicole said

"How dare you come barging in here a make everything a mess! How dare you tell Lorelai I don't love her that I would be crazy too, I tried to be calm but I can't take it anymore! I never want to see you again Nicole now LEAVE!" He roared.

"You know you want me Luke not that unsophisticated, unintelligent worthless brat!" Nicole screeched giving Lorelai a verbal Bitch slapping to which Lorelai responded with a physical one.

Luke eyes practically popped out of his head as Lorelai walked over, ad slapped her right in the face. Nicole just stared at Luke for a few seconds

"Leave!" Luke repeated quieter, but just as forceful Nicole just turned round and left as Luke comforting a crying Lorelai

"It was all her fault Luke, I love y-you I really do a-and she loves you too, and she's right in just unintelligent and un-whatever else she said" Lorelai sobbed I cant compete with her.

"Lorelai, Nicole's an idiot, of course I love you I've always loved you, she wouldn't know, cause I never loved her" Luke said gently.

"Im sorry Luke, I make everything worse, I should just leave".

"Don't you dare" he said smiling I believe we have to Christmas celebrations to take care of. He smiled

"Dirty" she said laughing sort of.

"Im gonna get you some coffee to- uh sober you up a little and then we can talk Christmas okay" he tried to cheer her up.

"Okaayyy… but what about my house is full of people, and I don't think they want to sleepover" she said as he brought her coffee.

"Ill call Rory, we can stay here or go home if you want" he said.

"Ooh yay lets stay here!" she said excited.

"Okay" he said, leaving the room for a second.

"I told Rory, she fine with it, and here's something for you change into" he handed her a pair of boxers and a plaid shirt

"Happy Christmas Eve" Lorelai said happily again.

"You mean Christmas day" he corrected her looking at the clock which read exactly 12:00

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Around nine o'clock on Christmas day**

"Lorelai, Lorelai wake up!" Luke said trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"Luuuke" she groaned "five more minuets!"

"I have breakfast" he says "and coffee" he said as he kissed her.

"Well that's a horse of a different color." She said sitting up "wow you made me breakfast in bed I feel so special." The hazy events of the previous night came flooding back to her but she could only remember fully what had happened before Nicole came in.

"Luke, Nicole was here last night." It was a statement not a question.

"I know" he says "and so do you," he added nonchalantly.

"I don't really remember what happened" she said

"Nicole came here…" Luke started.

"I know that part," she said impatiently.

"She insulted you, she told me she loved me, you called her a whore, she insulted you more, you slapped her and she left" he said

"I slapped her!" She said frantically.

"Hey I would've done also if she had been saying those things to me" He reassured her.

"What kind of things did she say?"

"She called you unintelligent, unsophisticated, worthless, and a brat, and she told you that I didn't love you (which got you really upset) and that I loved her. Then you got mad called her a whore and hit her."

"Wow!" Lorelai said

"You were so upset, I wanted to like throw her out the window when she said those thing to you but I couldn't do that but I yelled at her a lot, I mean I should've been more calm."

"Thanks" she said sincerely.

"For what"

"Giving me this monster hangover, (she laughed), just kidding. For sticking up or me… again, your always defending me, in everything, your always sticking up for me and have my back and all that crap I just… I really love you know that right?" she asked.

"Yeah" he gave her hand a squeeze.

"So today's our last day of freedom," she said dramatically.

"Yep" he answered,

"What shall we do?" she said suggestively.

"Well first I think you should eat your breakfast, then I think we should go back home cause I've got a surprise for you"

"Dirty" she muttered

"Aw geez" he said.

"Okay" she said shoveling eggs and bacon and pancakes in her mouth "done" she said within five minuets "I want to go see the surprise" she said sounding very childish.

"You need to get changed first don't you" he asked motioning to her attire of Luke's shirt and boxers.

"Nope" she said pulling him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Gilmore Danes house 

As Lorelai entered the house what she saw astounded her. The was a twelve foot tall Christmas tree completely decorated and there were mounds of wrapped gifts under it there were tons of cakes and cookies on plates on the coffee table and there were holiday decorations everywhere.

"Oh my god Luke you did all this" she said surprised.

"Yeah, I came back really early this morning and set everything up plus I made Rory's breakfast with yours" he said holding up a Styrofoam take out box.

"Lorelai was stunned that's soooo sweet of you to do this, its so cool' she said as she scanned the room before running over to right behind the couch pulling im with him

"What the-" but Lorelai's lips on his own cut him off and she just pointed upward to the ceiling where there was mistletoe so Luke just kissed her back.

"Whoa …" Rory said entering the room surprised they were already back "get a room" she joked.

They broke apart and Lorelai snickered, as Luke just looked embarrassed.

"Mom, Luke I thought you guys were staying at the diner and what's all this" she said pointing to everything "did Santa pay us a visit" she joked.

"Luke did it, isn't it soooo cool" Lorelai screeched.

"Yea" Rory agreed

"I have your breakfast" Luke said.

"Oh thanks," she says sitting on the couch and eating.

"Can we open our presents now Santa?" Lorelai asked Luke "puurleez"

"Yeah pretty please" said Rory finishing her breakfast.

"How you can eat so fast I will never know, but sure I mean it's not up to me" he said.

They all sat down in front of the tree. "There's sooo many" Rory said shifting through them all "Mom this ones for you from Luke"

"Ooh yay" she ripped it open "oh my god a pink ipod mini that's so cool" she squealed.

"I figured that you love of music would be easier to transport in like one thing. and I already put all your CDs on it" he explained.

"Ohh thanks Hun" she said kissing him "ooohh oohh Rory what did you get?" she asked her daughter

"Well this ones from Luke" she opened it was one of the original copies of Great Expectations signed by Charles Dickens

"How did you get this?" Rory said, "Not even the Yale library has one of these!"

Luke smiled "so you like it"

"I love it its sooo cool" she squeeked.

"Here mom this is from me" she handed her mom a very large package.

"Wow heavy!" She said taking it off her.

She opened it and it was a record player signed by all of the bangles.

"Woooooow" she gave Rory a hug "oh Luke this is one of yours"

"Oh uh okay" she gave it to him and he tore off the plaid looking wrapping paper (LOL) it was a plaid picture frame with a collage of pictures of both of them in it.

"Thanks Lorelai I love it" he said seriously.

"I have a present for both of you" he gave them both envelopes each with two tickets to the U2 concert in it.

"Wwwoooowww" Rory screamed and Lorelai just smiled.

"There for January 14th that's one ticket for you guys and one for Sookie and Lane I figured it would be fun if you all went together" he explained.

"No" Lorelai said.

"Huh" Rory said.

"Im not taking Sookie, Lukes coming" Lorelai stated.

"No, Sookie would really want to go, plus im not into U2 that much" he said honestly.

"Sookie has a newborn baby she wouldn't go, plus I'd rather have you there" she said.

"Okay well just ask her okay, if she says no then ill go" he reasoned.

"Cool" she says "okay Rory this ones for you also from Luke and I"

"OH MY GOD it's an ipod!"

"Yeah I said it would be a good idea, and even though I got one too, but still…" Lorelai tried to explain.

"Thanks mom" she hugged her and she stood up and gave Luke a hug also.

"Last a gift from me" Lorelai said handing Luke an envelope and Rory an envelop.

Rory's gift was two tickets to hairspray on Broadway for her and a friend but Rory told her mom that she was taking her.

Lukes gift was season tickets to the Red Sox.

"Lorelai these must of cost a fortune" he exclaimed, "You shouldn't have got me these".

"Im sure they cost less than four U2 tickets, and an ipod mini." She reasoned with her tongue stuck out.

Luke just laughed (and blushed a little) "but I love them" thanks. He kissed her.

"Well I know you like baseball, and I figured you know one day you could maybe you know take me" she said carefully"… cause I know I don't know anything about baseball but it would be fun for you to see me make a fool of myself." (He laughed) "and we never do stuff you like so I thought it would be nice"

"Sure" he replied.

"Really!" she said happily.

"Well who else am I going to take" he said.

"Oh I feel real special right now" she sarcastically stated.

"You know what I meant" he joked.

"Oh Luke I forgot one from me" Rory said handing Luke a gift "its from me" she repeated.

"Oh thanks Rory" he said as he was opening it Rory was acting very nervous.

He ripped open the gift and inside was a blue hat not dissimilar to the one he was wearing and on the inside at the back there was the words for my daddy embroidered in tiny gold stitching

Inside the hat the was a small letter it read

Dear Luke,

Im presuming you have already seen the hat and I feel the need to explain why I did that. Tomorrow you and my mom are going to be married and I truly will have the life I've always, a complete family. While I was growing up I always wanted a complete family with Mom, Christopher, and Me. Christopher is my father in some ways but not in others. He was never around. You were. Mom told me about the fight you two had at the vow renewal, and I have to say that I agree You came to my graduation and gave me cake and balloons for my birthday, you made me soup when I was sick, and you helped move my stuff to college. Where was Chris? You are the second most solid thing in my life because you always cared and are always exactly where I need you. You protect me, you comfort me when I was feeling down, and most of all you love my mom and I unconditionally. You care for me as if I were your own daughter. That is the definition of father in my personal dictionary. You are the right person for my mom, and I know that you will always take care of her as you have always taken care of me.

I love you Luke. You are, in truth my real father

Love

Rory

Xoxo

Luke smiled it was a beautiful and he was practically crying.

"Wow Rory I don't know what to say" he was speechless.

"Well f you hate it then-" she started.

"I don't hate it, its beautiful, your gonna make a great journalist" he told her.

"Thanks" she said blushing "you know im writing this Christmas article for the newspaper at Yale and so…"

Lorelai went into the kitchen to let them enjoy there father daughter moment. She couldn't believe what Rory had given him but she was ecstatic that they were getting on so greatly as step father and step daughter. She knew it would all work out.

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table with her 'Lukes' coffee and started reading her new issue of glamour. She had only been there for 10 minuets when Luke came in.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Oh hi" she replied.

"What are you doing" he wondered aloud.

"Just reading, I figured you and Rory should talk". She said

"That's sweet," he said kissing her

"Yeah well im just Ms Congenitally." She joked.

Luke chuckled "I have something else for you, I wanted to give it to you privately so…" he pulled out a box wrapped in gold sparkly paper.

"Open it" he urged her.

"Okaaaay" she said sarcastically as she tore the paper off she saw a handmade jewelry box with 'Lorelai' engraved on the top in beautiful cursive letters on the bottom it said:

Tomorrow we be the best day of my life,

All My love

Luke

"Wow Luke this really is-" but she was cut short.

"Open it" he urged her again.

"Uh okay" she opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace that matched her engagement ring.

"Im spoiled" she laughed as she put the necklace around her neck "its beautiful" she said

"Im glad you like it." He said truthfully.

"But that jewelry box is incredible I can believe you made it for me." She exclaimed

"I had some free time" he said sarcastically.

She laughed and went to join Rory in the living room as Luke started preparing Lunch.

Next: Luke and Lorelai's Wedding day (final Chapter)

**A/N: HAHA the maybe scared you didn't it! Btw I said red socks cause they leave in New England, and plus SP left the Yankees cause he didn't like they way the team worked, so its not me being anti Yankee cause I don't watch baseball.**

candy for the people who press the butom….


	6. I Do, Dont I?

**A/N**: Hey guys! FINAL CHAPTER! Boo hoo  I absolutely loved writing this story and it will be so sad to not be updating it! With this story I was constantly writing it and I did a piece of it every day so its gonna be really weird that I don't have that do… BUT DO NOT FEAR! Cuz I have a document on my computer called fanfic ideas that is two pages long and I am determined to write each one so you will hear from me again before too long. While I was reading your reviews, I was surprised that many of you were worried that Luke was cheating and/or I was gonna break LL up! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! (it was like 3 days before there wedding, c'mon, that's so been there done that…) MAX cough cough. Here are you responses from the last two chapters:

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** you know what? Surprisingly (cough) a lot of people wanted Nicole to suffer, I have no idea such cuz she's such a good person… AND A FREAKIN SLUTTY ASSHOLE! Hehehe im happy that you like my story and I would trust Luke, wouldn't you? He always seems like the trustworthy type to me…

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules:** I also love stars hollow'eans when there drunk I read on a TWoP forums from before the fifth season started that they wanted a LL drunk scene… so I added it. You have strange physic capabilities, because when I read your review, I had only just written the LLN scene. SPOOKY!

**Orangesherbert7:** a lot of people thought the vase thing was funny, and I think that, it is the kind of thing she would do. Sorry about your flight time, when I lived in England we went to Paris for the weekend and our plane left at 6:30 also. COINKY DINK! (not a morning person either. Glad u liked my gift from Rory to Luke I cried writing it (don't tell anyone or my rep will be ruined forever…) LOL CUZ THAT'S JUST S A D!

**Erikmeister:** I totally agree about Chris, cause he is a dingbat, sleazebag and whatever else you wanna call him (R rated insults are encouraged) heeheehee

**SonnyAngel**: Im sort of a fan of the red sox, but I have absolutely Nooo interest in baseball, so I just picked that team, but im glad it makes you happy. A lot of people thought the Rory-Luke letter was beautiful, what can I say, I guess im just a born writing genius! LOL so sorry, but your too late, I just gave away my last piece of cyber candy to erikmeister! You could cyber fight over it, of course I could always just download some more…. Hahahahaha

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue!

Chapter five: I do, don't I? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 26th Of December (Luke and Lorelai's wedding day) about 8:00 

"ahhhhhh" Lorelai woke up with a yawn.

She turned over to wake up Luke but quickly saw that he wasn't there.

"Oh trust him to go to work on our wedding day!" she thought to herself she was quickly roused out of her thoughts by a breakfast like smell coming from downstairs.

She trotted downstairs hoping to find Luke but when she got there she instead found a full cooked breakfast for two (Rory was still home) and a note, it read:

My Dearest Lorelai

Today is our wedding day, and although i may be blind to some wedding day traditions, some are within my realm of intelligence. Apparently seeing each other on the day of the wedding can be unlucky so I decided better not to risk you accidentally being hit on the head and running away at the last minute (joke). So I have already left for my duties of the day (dirty, I know). I have cooked you breakfast, and you, Rory, Sookie, and Emily are going out before the ceremony. Im not telling where. Enjoy your breakfast, and don't come looking for me at the diner, its closed for another day. Give me a call, im pretty sure you know where I am. See you later (ill be the one in the suit) and have fun today.

All my love

Luke

"Hey mom, you ready for the big day" Rory asked coming in to the kitchen.

"Defiantly" she said seriously without a second thought.

"Okay,then lets eat our breakfast and get going" Rory said.

"Where are you taking me" Lorelai pretended to act scared.

Rory just smiled and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 45 minuets later at Hartford Mall 

"I cant believe you guys did this" Lorelai exclaimed.

"We thought you'd like it," said Sookie giddily (as always)

"Like it! Its incredible, how can you rent out a mall!"

"I have my connections," said Emily seriously.

"I don't doubt that" Lorelai muttered.

"Its so cool though" said Rory "I mean there no one else in here".

"It is fun," added Sookie.

"It's like the best thing ever" said Lorelai "oh my god look, coach, and Aldo, and oh my god Tiffany's jewelers, and Sephora has no people but us in them."

"Oh mom come here," said Rory quickening her pace as she grabbed her moms' arm. Followed by Sookie and Emily.

"Where are we going" Lorelai kept asking until they got to there destination.

"No WAY!" Lorelai yelled "oh my god there must be tons of people who work and there all gonna be doing us, I mean wow..." Lorelai was speechless (a rare occasion).

We figured you could get a facial, and your nails, and toenails done, and your hair, and make up and your eyebrows waxed and the whole shabudle" said Sookie

"cool" she said going in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Gilmore-Danes soon to be Danes only house (except Rory). About 1 o clock 

"I can't believe we spent four hours at a mall" Emily said as they burst through the door.

"Well you shouldn't have insisted on paying for everything I touched" Lorelai argued.

"Lorelai its your wedding day, and since you refused to let me pay for ANY of the wedding, then I had to do something, this is a very important day" Emily started.

"I know mom, but seriously, you bought me 2 coach purses, 7 pairs of new shoes, one of everything at Sephoras, and you even bought me and antique white gold charm bracelet Lorelai said and im not going to begin on all the Marc Jacobs that you bought me..." Lorelai complained.

"Are you complaining Lorelai? Would you like me to take everything back!" She said in a challenging tone.

"No" Lorelai said sheepishly "I love it... all"

"Well then what's the problem" Emily exclaimed.

"Mom's got a point grandma, I mean I have at least 6 bags here plus a zilion that the driver-"

"Chauffer" Emily corrected.

"Chauffer is bringing in mean, c'mon…" Rory said.

"I thought it was nice" Emily said defensively.

"It was nice, just a little over excessive mom" said Lorelai.

"I love what they did to our hair though" Lorelai said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Me too, mine is so beautiful" said Sookie, "and my make up, I mean they were like professionals in there."

"It was cool wasn't it" Rory stated.

Lorelai agreed "most defiantly"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

about 2 hours later in one of the Dragonfly's rooms that the female part of the wedding party was changing in (Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Emily, Li, and Gigi).

"I cant believe that in just over and hour your going to married' Emily remarked.

'Wow mom your worse than Monica's parents.' Lorelai joked.

"I cant believe that in just over an hour my brothers getting married" Liz added

"On the same day ad my wedding, huh" Lorelai joked again.

"What a Coinky-dink" said Rory.

Everyone laughed except Emily.

"Honestly I don't understand how you can be so calm" Emily barked "if I were you id be a nervous wreck"

"Thats why im not you mom" Lorelai explained.

"But your not nervous" she stated.

"I'm trying to make a ton of jokes to cover up the nervousness" she said pointing to the huge obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh well, okay" Emily said quietly.

"So…" Sookie said from where she was crouched next to the dress making last minute adjustments "I think were about done here" she added getting up.

"And with two minuets to spare" Rory added.

"Score!" yelled Lorelai.

"Lorelai are you ready" came her dads voice from just outside the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**meanwhile in the guys room Luke, Buddy, Richard, Jackson, TJ and Jess were changing**

"Damn how so you tie this!" Luke yelled nervously trying to tie his tie.

"Whoa, buddy calm down," said Jackson.

"This is my wedding day" Luke said impatiently.

'Your marring Lorelai, im sure its not the tie she'll care about "said jess in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Lucas, Jackson's right though you have to calm down son!" buddy reassured him.

"Yeah, you should've worn air pants, there much more comfortable for wedding, relieve all the post-ceremony pressure if you know what I mean…" TJ told Richard with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that I do, no" answered Richard not understanding what TJ meant (luckily for Luke).

When Lukes thoughts drifted back to Lorelai he was instantly calm, it was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice over his head.

"hey, what do you get all goggle eyed for?" asked jess

"Oh nothing" answered Luke

"Lorelai" Jess chuckled

"Yeah Lorelai" Luke told him.

"Speaking of whom, I should probably fetch her," said Richard making Luke nervous once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ceremony "Wow she's so beautiful" Luke thought to himself as he watched her walk down the isle, clutched to her fathers arm "she looks nervous" he thought he smiled at her and as she smiled back all of her nerves seem to have vanished. 

" oh my gosh im getting married, look at him standing there, hes so calm! How is he calm? and why is he staring at me? Oh well, ohh he smiled, that defiantly made me feel better, ugh I hope everything goes okay she thinks s she walks quietly to the chuppah.

"Take care of her Luke" her dad said handing her over.

"I will Mr. Gilmore" he replied

"I love you Lorelai, always know that" he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too dad" she said tears starting to well up in her eyes already.

They stood opposite each under the chuppah as reverend skinner started the service. And neither of then heard a word he was saying because the whole time they were just staring at each other and smiling taking in how wonderful the other one looked and daydreaming about there future toget-

"Lorelai!" Reverend Skinner impatiently repeated. "Start your vows"

"oh uh sorry" she said beginning to laugh as she started her vows and it was then that she knew that marriage wasn't the scary important thing that she had imagined, but a comforting way of promising themselves to each other. Forever. That word use to be scary to her, but now she found the thought of being with Luke forever comforting.

"Luke, I knew your accounts of the day we first at but I never told you mine, I came into that diner being annoying and demanding coffee, and I saw you as a reluctantly friendly guy full of hidden humor… as well as very sexy. You will never know the countless dreams I had after that day from you asking me out to… well I don't thinks that's too appropriate (she laughed with everyone as Emily was horrified) and since I never had the courage to ask you out, I waited. I waited for you for nine years Luke. I love you" Lorelai finished and then anticipated Luke's vows

"Lorelai, I always had faith that this day would come. I was so nervous that you didn't like me, so I waited, and we became friends, then we became such good friends that I felt asking you out would have ruined our friendship, but I shouldn't of waited. Because even though you were my girlfriend, fiancé, and soon my wife, you will forever be my best friend. I cant live without you Lorelai, your smile, the way bring light into even the darkest of rooms, the way you eyes glint like sapphires when your happy, your intelligent (and sometimes not so intelligent) humor, and even you addiction to coffee, because even if we weren't together, even if we were in a fight, your addiction to coffee would always bring you back to me" Luke concluded and smiled at Lorelai who returned it beamingly.

As the ceremony went on they again couldn't stop staring and smiling at each other (but they did pay more attention this time) and after they were pronounced husband and wife there kiss was as sweet and full of promise as the first time they kissed, on the porch of the dragonfly…

"ok you can stop now" The reverend said pulling them out of there 30 second make out session.

They both laughed "Presenting Mr. And Mrs. Danes" the reverend declared as everyone cheered for them walking back down the isle together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The After Party Inside The Dragonfly 

"That was a beautiful after party" Emily and Richard said kissing Lorelai's cheek and shaking Lukes hand

"Your vows were put together well Luke" said Richard

"Don't be like that" Emily told Richard sternly "he cried through the entire thing" she told Luke and Lorelai.

"Dad" said Lorelai feigning shock.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" Richard reasoned

"That it was. You will make a fine husband Luke" Emily told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore" he seriously thanked her.

"Wow mom, looks like Emily just had an epiphany" Lorelai joked

"Actually it was a while ago…"

-Fin-

**A/N: **so what do you think? Bad good or UGLY! Tune in later for some more stories by MEEEE! And don't forget to watch LUKE SAY YES! Tonight at 8/7 central LOL


End file.
